


Holidays are for Cheer

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony goes to Gibbs house and can't handle the lack of Christmas cheer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 1 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/55070.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Holiday recs, so I started a new Holiday series. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> This story will be the first of the series. I am hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Invasion

“Seriously, Gibbs. You can do better than that.” Tony frowned, pointing at the sad, droopy tree in the corner of the living room. 

“Why are you even here, DiNozzo?” Gibbs glared affronted.

Tony eyed the few strands of tinsel that dared to peek out over the couch and the dejected looking mistletoe on the ceiling. “You obviously need some holiday cheer. Wait right here. I'll be right back.”

“Where would I go? This is my house.” Gibbs muttered to Tony's retreating back.

Tony gave no sign of having heard Gibbs and returned with his arms full of red and green Christmas ornaments and other decorations. Setting the boxes down in a corner, Tony headed for Gibbs. “Come on!” Tony looped an arm through Gibbs and proceeded to drag him towards his car.

“Hey what do you think you're doing, DiNozzo?” Gibbs demanded affronted.

“Come on, Gibbs. We have to find you a new tree. The one you have is only suitable for planting in the yard and hoping it grows into a stronger sapling. You need a real tree. One we can decorate with ornaments and lights.” Tony wasn’t about to take no for an answer and was hoping to overwhelm Gibbs with so much information that he couldn’t object.

That answer explained absolutely nothing in Gibbs eyes. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just what do you think you're doing?” 

Ignoring Gibbs protests, Tony dragged him into the car and buckled him in. Shutting the door, Tony hopped into the driver's side and took off for the nearest tree farm.

“What are we here for?” Gibbs grumped.

Tony flashed him a smile so bright, Gibbs couldn't help smiling back. “We're going to find you the perfect tree. Now, come on.” Tony exclaimed leading the way through the tree farm to a secluded area that hadn't yet been picked over.

Gibbs didn’t like the sound of that. Perfect usually meant hours looking for whatever. Hoping to speed it along, Gibbs just randomly picked one of the reasonably plump ones that looked like it could hold a lot of weight. “How about this one?”

“No. No. No. That’s all wrong. The top is too flimsy. We need something stronger and unlikely to break under a modicum of force.” Tony grabbed Gibbs hand. “Come look at these.”

Gibbs followed Tony on a seemingly random route through the forest of Christmas trees. At least, he could discern no pattern or reason to the turns Tony took. Finally, Tony stopped in a front of a small grove of trees. “How about one of these?” He turned to Gibbs as he asked, wanting to be able to tell whether Gibbs was being sincere or not.

“Just pick a damn tree, DiNozzo.” Gibbs grumbled already fed up with trying to find the perfect tree.

Tony just gave Gibbs a look and did nothing.

“Fine.” Gibbs grumbled randomly pointing at a tree. “Let’s take that one.” 

“Great. Wait here. I’ll go get the owner’s son to cut it down and bring it back to the car.” Tony eagerly exclaimed.

Gibbs glared at Tony’s retreating back, but didn’t dare leave afraid if he left that they'd end up having to start the whole process over again.

Finally after about 15 minutes, Tony returned with the owner’s son in tow. “This one, right here.” Tony pointed at the tree Gibbs had picked. 

They waited while the owner’s son chopped it down, so that it could be taken back.

“Can we go now?” Gibbs asked archly just wanting this over and done with.

“Almost. I just need to pay for the tree and get them to put it on top of the car. Then we can leave.” Tony shot Gibbs a bright smile.

Gibbs couldn’t help smiling back though he quickly frowned at himself for doing so.

Tony quickly wrapped everything up at the tree farm and they headed back to the house where Tony insisted that no tree was complete without a star and made Gibbs help him put a star topper on the tree. They completely replaced the sad droopy tree that had been in the corner before even though they didn't start decorating the tree beyond a few brightly colored light strands that Tony placed on it insisting that it needed color. 

When they were all done even Gibbs had to admit the place looked cheerier despite the tree looking emptier without any ornaments than most Christmas trees he was used to. He’d never admit to DiNozzo that he’d had fun though. Fortunately, Tony didn’t seem to need him to speak and just smiled happily at him packing up the stuff he’d brought over that they didn’t use for now and putting it back in his car. 

“Happy Holidays, Gibbs! See you for Christmas.” DiNozzo called as he left.

Gibbs glared after him at the warning that Tony would return for Christmas too. Though secretly he was glad. He’d enjoyed himself a lot more than he thought he would and it was all thanks to Tony. He hoped that Tony could make his Christmas a happy one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
